


【朝燕万花筒】菟丝子

by Coesius_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: 普设，涉及宗教，如有冒犯，并无恶意一切都是为了剧情设定，请见谅。神父AK✖️学生燕
Relationships: 亚瑟柯克兰/王春燕, 朝燕
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

01

蜜一样的晚霞透过教堂那见证了近百个春秋的五彩琉璃，在地板上映出斑斓的画。身着黑色常服的男人正在整理镇长夫人送来的果篮，只听到两声胆怯的叩门声，寻着声响望去，敞开的门口处是一位身着香槟色连衣裙的少女。

神父用审视的目光估算少女的年纪——她看起来像是15岁，可亚洲人的年龄对他们来说总是个谜团，说不定她快30了。

“有什么事吗？”

他的声音彬彬有礼，正如他的为人一般，即使在现在这么晚的时刻，也不会拒绝需要帮助的的人。果不其然，少女原本担忧害怕的双目仿佛瞬间点燃了希望之火，此时此刻，邀请她入内的年轻男人在她看来说是恍若神祗也不夸张。

少女走近了些，张了张嘴唇干裂的口，却能尴尬得发出像是被噎着的声音，这让她羞愧不堪，花季少女在俊美的男子面前出糗是令人烦恼的事情。

“跟我来。”

青年将她领到一个特殊小厅，和教堂里的圣洁的象牙白不同，这里内敛但透着奢华。一盏玲珑的水晶吊灯垂挂下鹅黄色的暖光，桌上工艺精湛的银器一看就不是产自这个不过百来号人的小镇。

青年让她坐在柔软的皮艺沙发上，自己走到另一边的红木桌子旁给他们俩泡了红茶，他将热气升腾的茶杯递到少女的手里，温润的陶瓷让她忐忑的心多少平复了一些。

“亲爱的小姐，你有什么要告诉我的吗？”

他注视着她鸦色的头发——这是他带她来这的理由，这位王小姐在一年前从东方那个遥远的故土来到这个小镇投靠亲戚，这对于这个谁家死了一条老狗都会成为新闻的闭塞小镇来说无疑是多年来最大的新闻。据他所知，王小姐并不是耶稣的信徒，直到现在，不同于她那个早年间为了躲避战争而在这里定居的姑妈，年纪大些的王女士为了早些融入当地生活，不到一年，就成为了虔诚的基督徒。

“我......我最近发生了一些事，神父，我是来告解的。”

亚瑟像是意料之外的样子，挑起了一边的眉毛：“可是你我之间似乎无法进行神圣的对话。”他端起桌上的红茶抿了一口，又画风一转：“不过我会帮助你的，前提是王小姐你得告诉我选择我的理由。”

“大家都认为您是这个镇上拥有最纯洁灵魂的人。”王春燕回想起自己的姑妈每每谈论起这个永远保持着挺拔身段的青年神父时，布满鱼尾纹的双眼总是饱含着崇拜甚至是爱意。

意料之内的回答，这使得那双翡翠色的眼眸恢复了平日里的温和，但或许在一刹那的时刻中，这湾碧色的湖泊，在风平浪静中泛起了涟漪。

亚瑟示意王春燕将她想说的一一告解，毫无保留的那种。多年来的经验使得他成为了一个最好的聆听者，他向来只把小镇居民们虔诚的告解或是忏悔当作用于消遣的故事，可绝大多数内容不过尔尔，他们总是因为鸡毛蒜皮又枯燥乏味的小事而愤怒，像是只无聊到只会追着自己尾巴打发时间的小狗。而亚瑟的工作除了说些暧昧不清的套路话，便是让他们可以转移注意力、将精力发泄到别的事物上的活，事情往往就能迎刃而解，使得人们不断赞扬他的伟大。

但这位特殊的东方小姐可不一样，她的事情让他觉得生活还是充满色彩的，毕竟校园暴力可是这个镇上的稀罕事。

“她们将你推到墙上，害得你在游泳课的时候连手臂都抬不起来？”

“而这一切，只是因为你的亚洲面孔？”

亚瑟没有得到回复，坐在对面的王春燕垂下了头，沉默了好一阵，从他的角度看过去，能够发现她黑色的睫毛正微微发颤，这令他联想到雨后花园里扑腾翅膀的乌鸫，水珠似珠玉般坠落至如茵的草坪。

亚瑟·柯克兰——众人敬仰的“灵魂之父”欣赏了一会儿她表现出来的脆弱与隐忍的痛苦。然后，伸出那救世主的手，将手绢递给哭泣的少女。

他旁观了数不清的蠢事，这样的闹剧对于他来说算是新的乐子。这是他慷慨地安慰王春燕的理由——她让他有了兴趣。

亚瑟保持温和的浅笑：“你右肩的伤上药了吗，瓦尔加斯医生怎么说？”

这句话像是变成了一根芒刺，一瞬间，王春燕隐忍的啜泣开始放大：“医生说我可能再也不能游泳了……甚至将手举过头顶都没有办法……”

原来是长期的霸凌，可怜的家伙。

“为什么不报复？那帮坏丫头的脑子应该不怎么好使。”

“不……只是在学习上，她们在拿我取笑的时候有很多花招。”

哦，这样软弱，菟丝子一般。

桌上的红茶已然凉透了，他不再掩饰，披着圣衣的邪物终于吐出蛇信，露出饱含毒液的尖牙。

王春燕对上那双淬了毒药的碧绿眼眸，一时间泄了气，仿佛一只坠落的软布袋子，瘫坐在沙发上，嘴里碎碎念叨着：“我真无能……”

就在刹那间，红茶馥郁的香气扑面而来，还有顺着水流垂落的头发，她张着嘴巴，惊讶地看着罪魁祸首。  
“蠢女人。”

他首次这般彻底地、将自己纯粹地暴露出本性，什么高洁的品质、和蔼的、令人心静的语调，无一不是完美的伪装。玩弄别人对他的信任，是他每天必做的事情，等人们离开那个狭小的告解室。

“做个交易吧。”

毒蛇什饶有趣地从抽屉里抽出一张崭新的羊皮纸。她从不是上帝的信徒，交易必将通过契约的形式而达成。

干燥柔软的大块毛巾一瞬间遮蔽住了温馨的灯光，眼前只看见织物的纹路，那如同太阳的橘色光线似乎为毛巾增添了温度。

下一秒，光线重现，视线在毛巾揭开的同时便被那两道灼热目光擒住，无法逃离，他的脸上是纯洁无垢的笑容，可那两泽绿水中却蕴藏着狡黠的波澜。

“我教你怎么报复她们。”

他笃定，这位菟丝子小姐没有可能拒绝他的邀约。

02

“春燕，今天这么早就去帮忙吗？你先等等，这里有些南瓜饼，你拿去给柯克兰神父。”

她正系着白色的帆布鞋带，姑妈就小跑着从厨房里提了个碎花布罩着的篮子递给她。出门前还不忘嘱咐她好好干，毕竟要是她家的孩子获得了神父的赞扬，那么整个小镇的人都会对他们一家人恭敬许多。

今天是修剪教堂草坪的日子，相比帮柯克兰采购书籍这种简单的差事要繁重的多，不过他总会在大功告成后和她一起分享丰盛的晚餐。

距离上次的突然拜访已经过去了三个礼拜，她在当晚欣然地同他做了契约——每周抽空闲时间到教堂来打杂工。等到那些坏孩子不再实施霸凌并且得到报复后，这个契约自动解除。

其实最开始柯克兰只是让她帮忙准备晚餐，因为他总是因为办理琐碎的事务而忘记吃。可是当他第一次看见白瓷盘子里盛的那堆满满的淡黄色泥状物质时，鼻子凑近嗅了嗅也只能品出这堆缓缓塌陷的泥浆只是冒着热气，并不具备食物的其他性质。于是在第二天，王春燕就被他安排去整理他的书架了。

临海的小镇已经步入初夏，阳光从不吝啬将自己的能量传输给大地万物。因而，在充沛的光照下，绿茵草地生长得更加蓬勃。王春燕小跑进了工具室，翻出两个不合手的白手套，拿上修建工具就直奔后院。白色的帆布鞋刚一踏上松软的草坪，王春燕就看见那个向来腰身挺直的青年正弯着腰拔杂草。

不知是他真的有作为与神沟通的桥梁这神圣的本领还是她刚刚在工具室的一系列慌乱操作闹出的声响太大叫这埋头苦干的年轻神父听了去，亚瑟头也没回就对她说：“快要下雨了，我先弄了一半，王小姐你也快开始吧。”

王春燕这才发现，前方不远处的天空乌压压的一片，虽未遮蔽尚未西落的太阳，但看起来不到一个小时就会笼罩在小镇的上空。要赶在下雨前干完所有活，可得要快些行动了。二话不说，她拿着工具走到已经除完杂草的那一半草坪开始了修剪。  
  
垂软的黑发，琥珀般金灿的眼眸，美丽的少女正低着头正在修齐参差不齐的青草，阳光抚爱着她露出来的手臂肌肤，那宛如珍珠的光辉让人移不开眼。亚瑟认为他的帮手同那些曾前往中国传教的牧师所记载的皮肤蜡黄、千篇一律的深棕色眼睛的中国人不同，她轻盈漂亮许多，拥有着让人无法忽视的美丽。

这让他难免不认为这个低调的中国女孩被欺负的原因除了人种不同，还有因为她令人艳羡的外表。那些青春期的年轻男孩一定没少招惹她，与此同时，这也一定程度给她招来了一些女孩的妒忌。因此他给出的第一条建议就是千万不能隐藏自己的容貌，可以多多展示自己的优势。

亚瑟从后面仔细打量：她穿了一条将脚踝都遮住的卡其色长裤，宽松到他认为如果没有腰带，裤子会直接掉下来。完全没有一点想要展现她那匀称修长的美腿的样子。咸湿的海风不断被打捞上岸，吹得她空荡荡的裤管战栗不已。雨水还未来临，凉意却已随风寄来。

“抓紧些。”他催促道。

随着一代又一代谨守黑袍的神父传承接管，这座白色的有如死寂的坟墓，枯燥的经文仿佛深深地篆刻入了老神父们的眉眼，顺带着将乏味的气息侵染进这里的一瓦一砾。直到这位从都城来的年轻神父来临，犹如窗外似连串玉珠般坠落的雨水般，洗刷去了教堂那令人敬而远之的发霉的墨水臭气。

王春燕给自己倒了一杯苹果汁，在这个装潢华丽的屋子里，她早就没有了初来那天的拘谨，多日的接触已经让她和年轻神父熟络了许多，此时此刻，他们正坐在一张餐桌上品尝着倾慕亚瑟的俊美的女人送来的牛排和玉米浓汤。

“我的姑妈也和她们一样。”王春燕指了指她带来的南瓜饼，“不过她好像更把你当成了自己的儿子一样看待。”

“最近怎么样？”他没有回应，直接问起了她的近况。

王春燕又往嘴里塞了一块肉，撑得脸颊鼓鼓的，直到咀嚼完后才回答：“她们的确不再来找我麻烦了，虽然眼里的敌意丝毫未减......”她欲言又止，眼中的两颗琥珀有些躲避他的目光，“可是，我总觉得这样是在......卖弄......风骚。”

“他们对你动手动脚？”

他总是把事情的进展想得那样糟糕，惹得她脸上红一块白一块，尴尬得直想结束谈话。

“没有，只是我讨厌这种用姿色获取男人同情而获得保护的方式，您让我在男生耳边煽风点火说些她们的坏话，我觉得这样做得话会变成和他们一样讨厌的人。”

她的目的不就是要报复那群人吗？还管什么手段道德还是卑劣？又笨又呆，对待无耻的人自然是要用下流数段，阴谋诡计，只要开辟出一条敞路就是好计谋。她和乡下姑娘的粗野天真还不同，就是把自己内心的尊严一分一毫也放不下，如同一颗难以打磨却异常瑰丽的宝石。

令神父实在难以克制内心的骚动。

他之所以放弃城市里优越的生活，来到这个鲜为人知的海滨小镇，就是想要寻找到淳朴天真的人，书本中记载的人类最原始的模样，原以为社交单一简单的小镇，会是他梦之所向，可是这几年的神职工作却令他失望，欲望贪婪像是恶魔的呼出的瘴气，挤满侵袭了人类生活的任何一丝缝隙。

这么坚定地秉持美好本质的实在是太难得了。

“周末的礼拜仪式，你也来帮忙吧，提前一个小时到。”

夏日的雨水充沛，时常同电闪雷鸣一齐降临人间，紧闭的门窗也无法隔绝云层摩擦出的轰隆声，紧接而来的又是下一道闪电。或许是把这轰鸣与电闪当作是老天爷给她的勇气，王春燕看着面前端正又俊美的人，说出了她的质疑：

“我想说，”

蜜瞳中闪动着最灵光的星线，一双深邃的瞳目饶有兴趣地盯着他。

“你是真的相信有神吗？”她第一次没有用恭敬的语气同他说话，这话听起来并不像在询问。

就如同曾经指引过无数的善恶，亚瑟极其耐心且平静地隐藏着皮肉之下因为愉悦而涌动的血脉。他被识破了，他这个人类最可靠的朋友，倾听他们的秘密、守护他们的脆弱的神职人员的心灵中竟没有他日日翻读的那本经文所记载的神祗。

“您和其他人不太一样。”

神使要做的事情从来都只像个置于高地的旁观者，可在她寻找到他的时候，他却主动走进这个混沌，同她扯上关系。

“是吗？”他不会做任何答复。

云层十分善解人意，在残羹剩水被打整干净之后没一会儿就散开了。一颗颗碎钻般的星辰挂上了夜幕，月光给予了小镇皎白的微光。无声的道别，各自安寝。

礼拜仪式就要开始了，王春燕已经事先擦拭了座椅上的灰尘，神父让她站在他的身边，时不时地让她帮些小忙。底下坐着虔诚的教徒，其中包括她的同学们，一行人在看到她把遗落的圣经递给神父并得到了感谢的话语时，眼神变得古怪极了，不甘与愧疚都在他们难以琢磨的眼神中。

王春燕看向身边穿着裁剪得体的黑袍的青年，才明白他一定要让她参加这次礼拜仪式的目的。

她身边的亚瑟，衣袍丝毫不染尘，春风如沐的微笑使得他端正的容貌更加迷人，他嘴里振振有辞，用着慢条斯理、曼妙拉长的语调洗礼着坐席里人们的灵魂。

孩童们穿着圣洁白衣歌颂着赞歌，英俊的黑衣神父漫步在长长的过道上，斑驳的光影撩过他精致的眉眼和清爽的发根。苍白教堂内的五彩花窗正述说着人类初始的故事，阳光在翠绿色的玻璃上给禁果配上绿叶，有着绿翡翠瞳孔的蛇已走到了众人的身后，看向仍旧站立在台上的王春燕，仿佛他聆听到了来自暖阳的福音，嘴角挂着发自内心的笑容，又像是要引她吞食善恶之果。

“她是个有内涵的孩子，上次还帮我家那顽皮的孩子解决了几何题。”人群散去后，几位听到了神父对她道谢的小镇居民围在她身边毫不吝啬地赞扬她。

“她还帮我找到了丢失的狗。”

“真是美丽的姑娘。”

王春燕不自在极了，看着另一变带着温文不变笑容的神父，她头皮一抽一抽，这样的盛情让她难以招架，可他却一言不发地默许一位热情的大妈拉她去了家里吃饭。

“神父还要我留下帮忙的。”她婉言拒绝。

“我做了好吃的馅饼，剩下的活大家可以帮你分担。”可惜大妈的盛情难却。

一包现烤的曲奇和几条手织围巾，王春燕回到家后就将镇民们送的东西交给了姑妈。姑妈开心极了，侄女为她的·家增添了荣光，相信以后邻里关系会更加融洽。

“春燕，信箱里有你的信。”姑夫从屋外进来抵给了她一封信。她拿在手里仔细看了看，惊喜地握住了姑妈的手。

“是爸爸！”眼眶都要包不住激动的眼泪，“他总算联系我了。”

姑妈也是难掩的激动：“快看看写了什么？”

手激动得都要拿不住这一张薄薄的信纸，上面用蓝黑色的墨水书写着对女儿的思念，还有告知战争结束想要尽快团聚的期望。随信还装了一张款额可观的支票。

“姑妈，我要订下周的船票。”


	2. 菟丝子 3

那天少女提出的问题，像是梦魇的低语，每当他一个人独处的时候，不间断地挑拨着他的神经，他亦是在睡梦前自我询问。过去在修院学习的时候，前辈们总是对他赞不绝口，在寻找圣召的路途中，丝毫不敢马虎。或许那个时候，他心中真的有那一把银质十字架，诚恳清澈，一心修学。

不过，那虚无的十字架带给他的心安哪里有金币从钱袋中洒落的叮叮当当声更有实感？紫玉色的浆液在透明的杯子里摇晃，酒杯清脆的碰撞，一位西装笔挺，头发和衣服都打扮得光鲜亮丽的中年男人正同年轻神父对饮，中年人笑得油光满面，他热衷于同这位深造于都城的青年交谈，除了最寻常的复印和赞颂，他更欣赏青年提供的政见和人脉，这使得他赚得金钵盆满。

可今天他明显心情很好，嘴角虽然似笑非笑，但那苍绿的眼眸尽是温柔，他总是在和他碰杯时瞧一瞧墙上挂着的时钟，像是在等一位贵宾，不断地倒数着时间。

“神父，您还有客人吗？”

金发黑袍的青年微微回神，对挺着肚子的老镇长微微一笑：“不好意思，恕我怠慢，我的亲人傍晚的时候会来看望我。”

镇长一听，眼睛立刻眯成一道线：“无妨无妨，亲人总是最温暖的存在，那我就不打扰您了。”说罢，便放下还未饮尽的酒杯，做了道别。

最温暖的存在？

脑海里浮现她靠在窗台上念书的样子，似乎比阳光还要柔和。亚瑟并不否认镇长的说法，她的确是这么多年来让他感到温暖的唯一存在。

“叶公好龙？那是什么？”他凝视着窝在长椅上不停地吃着曲奇的少女，她将饼干屑洒了一地，落在了华丽的波斯地毯上。他并不因为这些只有皇宫贵族才能使用的舶来品被弄脏而恼怒，而是一心才想着从她嘴里说出来的词语的意思。

“是个中国典故。”她伸出两根罪恶的纤纤玉指，再次捻起一块饼干，因为他的发问而感到满足：“一个姓叶的男人，他特别喜欢龙，家里有很多关于龙的元素，每每遇见别人，也说自己是龙的衷心爱好者。直到有一天，他的喜爱之情传到了天上龙的耳朵里，神龙也想见见他的超级粉丝，于是，就来到了叶公的家，想和他打个招呼。”她说到这里自顾自地笑了起来，险些被呛住，缓了好一阵才又接着讲故事：“没想到啊，最爱龙的叶公再看见神龙那金光闪闪的鳞片真的出现在他的眼前，却被吓得面如土色，魂都掉了，只晓得逃跑。”

“嘴上说的和实际行为不相符的家伙。”亚瑟讽刺道。

“对，就是讽刺这类人的。”王春燕对上他的眼睛，蜜瞳里跳跃着光。

“讽刺我？”他靠近长椅，身体贴着她的手臂，轻薄的热气拂过少女的面颊，绿瞳内敛着阴沉，暧昧有挑衅。

王春燕坐直了身子，拉开了两人之间的距离，又恢复了一贯的天真与无辜：“哪有，我感谢你还来不及。”她冲他盈盈一笑，绚烂似满树盛开的梨花。

“我只是想问你，你觉得神龙真的存在吗？”她的神情认真极了，没有丝毫的玩笑之意。

“我们这里的传说多是恶龙，但只是存在于人们口口相传的故事里。我想东方的神龙，也应如此。”

王春燕笑得更灿烂了，她推开他，穿上地毯上被她踢掉的皮鞋，拿着来时的皮包。亚瑟知道她又要走了，于是收拾起桌上的饼干盒。

“和你交流很快乐，亚瑟。”他们现在是朋友了，她不再恭敬地称呼他，绕过姓氏，直接用亲密的称呼。

“明天见~”

不，何须明日，梦里就会相见，我的精灵。你总是没有礼貌地闯进我的梦境，聊天侃地，却又仅仅是打扰我到这了，我多希望......希望你能再无理一些。

呵。

他面无表情地看着已经阖上的木门，在心里嘲笑自己，谁能像他这样彻底冰冷刺骨地自我讽刺？讽刺自己终究同众多凡人一样。因为他人的愚顿，亚瑟高高在上了多年，他多么目中无人啊，如今，却也无奈自己的愚行——他竟也被蛊惑，被一个软弱却聪慧的东方女人。自从上周礼拜仪式之后，她每日都要拜访，和他分享如同迷雾一般的东方世界，她口中的世界和她一般，时而瑰丽时而古板，难以捉摸，令人充满探索的欲望。

遥远的东方世界隔着波涛汪洋与海峡，可他只需在梦中夜游就能与她相会。从窗户望她回家的路，小镇已经沉睡，幽蓝的地平线只剩下几盏照羸弱的路灯点缀。今夜黑得似墨汁染过一般，天空只隐隐约约一轮月亮，往日漫天璀璨的星辰却都隐了身影，又是个雨夜。

他的判断很少失误，没隔多久，雨水便开始击打床边的窗户，密密麻麻的声响像是许多人在疾奔，或许是雨水在举办祭典，除了雨水急匆匆的脚步，还有疾风与电闪雷鸣在为这场雨的祭典造势。

一片漆黑的屋子里只能听见窗外风雨的躁动，他应该勉强能忍住这样的噪音入睡。

主啊，让我快些入眠吧，梦里她还在等我。

淅淅沥沥，

是雨。

隆隆声，

是雷鸣。

咚咚声，

......谁？

黑暗中他寻到拖鞋踩着下楼，啪嗒啪嗒，他在奔跑。房间外的厅室很暗，教堂厅殿里象征高洁的银烛没有点燃，空荡的长椅只有冰冷的海风经过，昏暗的教堂仿佛被遗落在黑夜的一角，他凭着急促的敲门声寻到了紧闭的大门。

啪——

随着门缝开启，微弱的月光倾洒到了教堂里的地板，雨水随风飘落，将干洁的地板弄得污湿，门前伫立的人被雨水浸透了，水线顺着她黑色的头发滴落到地面。

“春燕？”她在今夜就和他见面了，却不是在雾里探花的梦境。

微弱的抽泣声，他用自己温暖厚实的手掌捧起她冰冷的脸颊，替她抹去那不知是泪还是雨的液体。男人径直将她向里一拉，谁料她早已展开双臂，竟是要拥抱，道德驱使之下，他还未来得及推开对方，就感受到了怀中冰冷湿润的身体不住地颤抖。

“没事了......没事了......”

他只能轻拍她的后背安慰她未明的恐慌。

白昼的烈日令她只穿了一件薄薄的衬衣，被水打湿的不了紧紧的贴着她的皮肤，他能感受手掌之下她脊背隆起的骨骼，还有那几乎快要感触不到的体温。他们就这样站立在大厅里相拥，没有任何话语，只是静静地拥抱着彼此，他将鼻尖埋入少女滴水的头发，轻压在那颗小脑袋上，吸允着发根处的芳香，他渴望已久的味道。

感受着她在自己的怀里呼吸起伏，同时自己胸口的心跳也文件温暖地跳动着。大脑里不断循环着一句叫嚣：亚瑟·柯克兰，留下她，只是留下她！

单纯的，本能的举动。

毫无顾忌地夺去她呼吸出的香气，馨香窜入他全部的感官。

他被怀里的小兽反咬一口。

是只饥渴无比、嗷嗷待哺的羊羔，吮//吸着他柔软的嘴唇。她仰着白脂玉般的脖颈，口吐着伊甸的蛇，罪恶的果汁在唇齿交磨下化作蜘蛛的银丝。

眼前的天真少女突然摇身一变，变成了圣经里说的惑人妖物，神父的脑袋一片空白。

他只愣愣地凝望着王春燕，那双琥珀润泽的眼眸较之前更为明耀，仿佛夏日正烈的骄阳下刚刚滴落的松脂，松脂刚刚包裹住树枝上的小虫，胶稠的流体向外周扩撒，脆弱又美丽的眼神正吐露着她甜蜜的/渴//求，诱人的粉云攀上她白皙的脸颊。

她渴求着亲吻、疼爱。

推开她！斥责她！

可并非神明之躯，纵使读阅了再多的经文，也难以脱离凡人的七情六欲。过去的那些冰冷刻薄的教诲充斥着大脑，但他充耳不闻，甚至在少女踮起的脚尖微微颤抖之时，他双臂一紧，稍用力一提，轻盈的少女就被抱离了地。

失去了双腿的支撑，她拥抱亚瑟的手臂圈得更紧，将全身都依托给挺拔健硕的男人。任随着他将她带到卧室，欺//压在她身上，将她当作世上最美味的琼浆玉液，他尽情地用味蕾去品尝她甜美的滋味，彼此湿黏的软//肉交错摩擦着，像是枝头耳鬓厮磨的两只小鸟。

手臂牵扯到她湿漉漉的长发，痛得她闷哼一声，碧眼中的欲//望波澜才逐渐平静，恢复了澄净的光亮。

热情突然中断，暧昧的气氛便如天寒地冻之时被瞬间冻结的沸水，她饱含柔情的目光凝视着他那猫眼石的瞳孔，柔软的纤指轻抚上他喉间隆起的软骨，那里薄薄的皮肉隔不住尚未冷却的情意，她蜜糖一样的嗓音像温泉一般温润着他的鼓膜。

“不要赶走我.....”

“让我留在你身边......”

天堂，地狱，就在一念之间。


	3. 终

海滨小镇在经过暴雨的刷洗后焕然一新，油亮的柏油道洁净得像才铺完的一般。钻入小径，两旁的果树上挂着摇摇欲坠的雨水，树上那些尚未成熟的青涩果实，在雨水的滋润下变得更加饱满，咸湿的海风只微微过境，只听簌簌几声，晶莹的雨露便坠落到那泥土中去。

阴翳的乌云散去，迎接小镇清晨的是晴空万里，成百上千只海鸥聚集在沙滩上休憩、觅食，放眼望去，一片山海飞鸟自然祥和的景色。

妇人们一早就趁着太阳尚未当头到集市去采购蔬果禽肉，她们的丈夫或儿子们，也已经开始了一天的辛劳。穿着红色制服的邮递员骑着自行车穿梭在每条巷道上，时不时拨弄车上的铃铛，惊得在地上闲逛的鸟儿展翅逃离。

今天又是同往日没有什么不同的一天，大家都在重复着前一天的事务。

令人有些意外的是就离沙滩不远的那座象牙白的教堂。总是对外人敞开的教堂罕见了关休了起来，这使得一大早就提着早餐想要继续昨天没谈完的话题的老镇长在门口徘徊了好一会，才失望地回了家。

教堂的钟声震醒扑棱棱的海鸥，阳光穿过透明的玻璃，暖意缓缓深入蓬松的羽绒。仿佛仍旧躺在昨日那热气蒸腾的温暖浴缸中，裹着松软棉被的少女安逸地往被子里缩了缩。

从楼下飘来了香吐司香甜的气味，勾引着她腹中咕噜直叫的馋虫。少女索性掀开被子，连拖鞋也不寻，光着脚就觅着气味寻找这香甜的源头。从身后搂住正精心准备早餐的挺拔身躯，怀里精壮的身子先是一阵僵硬，随后又松弛下来继续手上的操作，他好像心情不错，嘴里开始哼起了孩子们唱的颂歌。

“醒这么早，嗯？”

乱糟糟的黑色脑袋埋在他后背磨//蹭几下，王春燕还在半梦半醒之间，带着倦意的沙哑嗓音从喉咙中挤出：

“吐司的味道太香了......”

说完又撒娇似的在他后背蹭几下。

亚瑟只好放下手中汤勺，转过身将她回抱在怀里，他轻轻在少女的额头落下一吻，薄//软的嘴唇似有些不满，想要寻觅更加柔软的肌肤，依眷地从额头摩挲向下，待寻到那樱桃小口，便重重的地亲了一口。他用修长微凉的手指撩开细碎的黑发，带着困倦的眸子露出一点莹莹的澄黄。

“穿好鞋子再来吃饭，宝贝。”

男人看到她光/溜/溜/的大腿和脚丫，无奈的语气掩盖不住上扬的宠溺。

昨夜他们在窗外的狂风暴雨的见证下抱在一起翻/滚/亲/吻，激/情同那风雨不相上下，虽然因为一个喷嚏，卧室内的热情戛然而止，但待她洗去一身寒气，重新同他躺在一张塌上时，他们彼此之间只隔着一层薄薄的绸缎，就这样搂抱着度过了风雨交加的夜晚。

  
他们对那时的亲密只字不提，却如共度了多年婚姻的夫妻一样，同食同饮，在默许中，将亲密更进一步。作为神父的亚瑟称病连续缺席了几日的教堂活动，只偶尔出门采购生活必需品，一旦他出现，便引来不少人的关切。

当他们看见年轻神父依然健硕，俊美依旧，才纷纷松了一口气。

“我这里有陈年的美酒，感冒时喝了，寒气就会被驱散。”

“虽然年轻，也要多加注意身体啊。”

礼貌的笑容下藏着亚瑟的鄙夷，镇民们亲自将遮羞袍呈上，他心安理得地接下这个借口。他不屑于说谎，但不代表他会说实话。这几日他日夜沉迷于和少女的欢/爱/中，老早就将爱戴他的教徒和圣坛上的神像抛在脑后。

“我只有和你在一起的时候才是快乐的.......如果代价是我的灵魂，那你将它拿去吧.......”

“家？不......我只是个来投靠的亲戚......”

“求求你，你留下我把，哪怕让我入地狱......”

脑海里还时不时回荡她颤抖的声音，好像不精心呵护便会破碎。

虽然他毫不在意自己的真面目被别人知晓，但风雨之夜突袭的少女在那晚对他的倾述，激起一个男人对爱人天生的保护欲，不想她那样单纯的女孩若是沦陷于口舌非议，麻烦的敷衍工作免不了，就好比每次出门他都要专心检查身上是否沾有她那黑色的发丝。

每日同他纠缠十分耗费体力，她已连着几日就这样躺着等待神父回来，少女有些慵懒地拉开床被，雪白的脊背暴露在空气中白得晃眼，雪肌在阳光的照射下有些奇妙的光彩。

亚瑟刚回到房间，便看见如此衣服神女降世的场景。

“我以为仪式会持续很久，毕竟......唉——！”

她闻声扭头同他说话，却又被男人一下子压回了凌乱的床榻上，还未等她拒绝，这位曾经睥睨众生的神使就已经自己解开衣带，主动要求和少女亲/近。

“我只是去买了些香皂和牙膏。”他微微一笑，毫无杂质，仿佛亵渎神女的手指并不是他的。

他有多久没有倾听镇民们的告解了？他似乎已经被她迷得晕头转向。有时半夜醒来，颈后一片湿热，回过头就发现猫眼石的眼眸中满是幽幽欲//火，热烫的薄唇意犹未尽地在爱//抚她敏//感的后颈。

身后是他蓬勃的热情，连同他有力的心跳，在仅凭着微弱的月光照明的屋子里有着太阳的炙热。

“你的眼睛真漂亮，那么明亮。”

他覆在她身上，毫不吝啬地赞美。

“我的缪斯。”

呵。

过度沉迷于神圣的繁衍仪式的情况该到此为止了，亚瑟在众人期盼中恢复了神使日常的工作。他坐在这个黑暗的告解室内，另木板隔开的另一边男人声泪俱下的忏悔令他有些烦闷，好言好语安慰几下，敷衍客套的几句话用来驱赶对方。

“主会原谅你的。”

他说出了对方想要听的话，然后理所当然地接受男人的感激。

礼拜仪式上留下的女性中有爱人的姑妈，这个年过半百依旧身材纤细的东方女人，眉眼中多少同她有些相似。同她交谈似乎没有那么无聊。

“故乡的战乱结束了，看来每次虔诚的祷告将福音带去了家乡，我弟弟一家总算能团聚了。”女人的眼里放着光，为她自己的虔诚感到欣慰。

“哦，就是我家那个总是去打扰您的侄女，她一个月前登上了去香港的轮船。”她从心底里爱戴这位神父，每件事都讲述得十分详细，生怕上帝不能听懂。

只是她不明白坐在身边原本温和的神父为何突然变得阴沉，笑容还在脸上，可却是皮笑肉不笑。

她连忙又补充道：“您还在人们面前夸奖过她，她是个人见人爱的乖孩子，她的同学们也情愿同她交往，每次来家里做客我得做一大桌的菜。”

糟了，年轻男人的神色更加难看了，她从未见过一向彬彬有礼的神父有如此失态的时候，不知道那句话惹怒了他，便匆匆道别，回了家去。

王春燕躺在冒着热气的浴缸里，看着清水下自己焕彩夺目的肌肤，藕臂抬起，一串串水珠滑落，所至之处是一道道隐约的亮闪，像是有碾碎了的宝石一般。她感觉活力在体内充盈，感官也灵敏了许多，楼下门锁转动的声响也能听得一清二楚。

她一/丝/不/挂地从浴缸里站起，湿漉漉的身子沾湿了浴室的地板，留下一个个深色的脚印。

年轻的身体落入男人的眼底，可这却像是来自地狱的邀请。他刚脱下神父的黑袍，手便不安分地触上少女纤细的腰。

真是体贴的爱人。

湿热的气息扑在耳缘，热得耳朵发红发烫，男人吐露着骇人的蛇信，喉间压抑着叹息。

“你是谁？”

没想到毒蛇也有被欺瞒的一天。

看来是最后一次了。

王春燕伸长漂亮的脖颈，手臂探向他身下的炙热，热情地向他索取。

“春燕......”

“我是王春燕......”

她舔舐着他的耳珠，每一个字像是含在舌尖许久，才不情愿地吐出。

骗子，

男人的灵魂不再平淡如水，亚瑟只觉得自己落入了汪洋深处，海底没有他想象中的冰冷黑暗，反而温暖地包裹着他的躯体，一股股暖流如此温柔，无处不在，渗入他每一寸肌肤、每一块骨骼，像是神祗的爱抚......

猛然睁开眼，眼前白色脂玉的肌肤像是绘上闪耀的颜料，一块块的，如同钻石星空，腰间缠着的双腿也变得冰冷湿润，她那粉嫩的足尖也像是走到过钻石的粉末里一般，闪烁着缤纷的光泽。

“世上可有神龙？”

她同他亲密耳语。

“虚假的神父，只相信金钱交易的神父，收纳那满是金砖的果篮的神父......”

她包裹之处异常温暖。

“感谢你的贪婪，滋补我重获神力，让我回家。”

“我啊，是专食贪婪罪恶的神龙......多亏了你的心无敬畏，我才能成功......”

“为了你，我还专门化身成处子，第一天真是疼死了......你一点也不怜香惜玉......”

他愤怒，却无奈被她支配，意图抽离，却无能为力，情欲之火吞没怒气，燃烧得更烈，他禁不住矛盾带来得如同蚁嗜般的痛苦瘙痒，浑身颤抖，她的舔舐更是火上浇油，本欲冲破理智，他只贪婪地索取，同她共赴最后的极乐。

意识重回躯体的那一刻，他惊醒，床被上的爱液依旧湿黏，烛芯肆虐地燃烧，融化的蜡油像是神像流出忏悔的眼泪。模糊的视线凭着昏暗的烛光识别出两个人影——一高一矮，一男一女，相同的是他们都有乌黑的长发。

他们毫不避讳地交谈。

“他的金砖呢？”男人在问。

“镇上每户人家门前都有，包括镇长和他。”是那骗子的声音，骗取他一片真心的女人，不，那该死的母龙！

女骗子的身影一下子遮住烛光，馨香的发丝垂在他脸上，他朝思夜想的红唇最后一次亲吻在他的唇上。

“醒了之后诚心做神父吧，宝贝。”

她那样唤着他对她宠溺的称呼。

再也不见了，宝贝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 燕子是伪装成女学生的小神龙（？），因为受伤流落至这个小镇，她依靠人们的贪欲而活，处心积虑接近和镇长做着不正当生意的神父AK，什么校园暴力，雨夜哭诉都是装的，为了伪装成小白兔，为了满足AK那男人的征服欲，说白了勾引他，然后补?魔，恢复神力之后将亚瑟赚来的不义之财分给百姓，然后和来接她的哥哥回家了，临走之前还是和这个床事上十分满意的炮友道了别。


End file.
